


Escort Mission

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Animals, Ducklings - Freeform, Escort, Fluffy, Fluffy Ducks, Fun, Gen, Gentle, Lighthearted, Rescue, Silly, Sweet, Things That Make You Go Aww..., hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: Connor escorts stray ducklings to safety.  Enough said!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 120





	Escort Mission

Sitting in the driver's seat of the Oldsmobile as it remained parked along the road just outside of a large wooded public park Lieutenant Hank Anderson watched with masked amusement as his partner Connor, the former 'Deviant Hunter' and formerly cold, heartless machine, slowly walked along the road ahead of the car as he used his gray blazer to help him wrangle twelve stray ducklings and escort them safely to the park to be reunited with their mother. It wasn't uncommon for the police or even fire department to get involved with leading stray ducklings out of harm's way and back into nature every spring, but something about seeing the deviant detective playing surrogate mother and leading twelve fuzzy ducklings down the road after they became separated from their mother was truly an interesting sight to behold in the senior detective's eyes.

Successfully Connor managed to get the dozen ducklings to waddle off the road and onto the safer walking path leading toward the park, but it seemed a duckling or two didn't mind the gap and ended up falling down a small hole in the the middle of the walking path. The moment Connor's blue L.E.D. blinked to yellow and he dropped to his knees to lay atop his blazer and begin peering into the small void Hank sighed in mild irritation as he finally exited the vehicle to help his partner.

Watching Connor roll up the sleeve of his white dress shirt all the way up to his shoulder Hank already figured out what had happened and decided to see if there was anything he could do to help the deviant rescuing the ducklings in distress. The ten ducklings who missed falling into the hole were all gathered around Connor as they waited for him to finish escorting them over to the pond, and didn't scatter when Hank approached the deviant curiously.

"Connor?"

"Two of the ducklings fell into this old water pipe." Connor stated in a matter of fact tone as he slipped his right arm into the pipe and managed reach the bottom of the pipe where the two ducklings were swimming about in a shallow puddle created by the previous night's rain. "They weren't injured in the fall but they cannot get back out."

"Yeah? Well are you going to get stuck, too?"

"Negative. The hole is six inches in diameter and fourteen point two inches in depth. My arm will not get stuck." Using his scanner Connor tracked the two ducklings' movements and managed to scoop the first one up into his palm and gently lift it back up through the hole. Looking at the fuzzy little creature squeaking in his palm Connor managed a weak smirk before he carefully set the back of his hand down on the pathway to let the duckling scurry away from his palm under its own power, and waddle over to its siblings to be reunited. "I can get the second one as well."

"You don't get paid enough to rescue birds, kid."

"They are helpless ducklings, Hank." Scooping up the second duckling Connor reunited it with the other ducklings and had the full dozen waiting for his continued assistance. "Besides, there are some things that shouldn't need to be paid for. Being kind to animals is one of those things."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Seeing Connor use his left palm to remove the grime of the pipe from his right arm Hank couldn't help but notice that the deviant seemed very interested in the ducklings, and that the ducklings genuinely seemed to trust him. As Connor knelt on the ground and brushed the dirt from his right arm the twelve ducklings squeaked excitedly at him and seemed to be cuddling right up next to him as if to keep warm. "You better get them to the pond before they begin to think you're their mother."

Giving Hank a worried look as he glanced up at the senior detective standing behind him Connor slowly rose to his feet and rolled his sleeve back down, and grabbed his blazer from the ground as well. "If they become imprinted with my likeness that will prove problematic." Walking forward slowly to approach the pond in the distance Connor slipped his blazer back on since the jacket was no longer needed to wrangle the ducklings and they would now just follow Connor as he walked. "I'll take them over to the pond and return to the car."

"Uh-huh..." Sensing that he'd be missing out on something special if he walked away at that moment Hank just trailed after the unusual sight and kept his distance to ensure he didn't accidentally frighten the ducklings as they were being escorted to safety.

Reaching the pond approximately forty feet from the road Connor stopped and watched as the ducklings gathered at his feet and squeaked. The loud squeaking drew a female duck from the green reeds that lined the pond, and she began making excited quacking sounds as she swam near the edge of the pond in Connor's direction and called out to the ducklings.

"It seems I brought you to the correct pond." Looking down at the dozen ducklings at his feet Connor was confident in his decision. "You'll be safe here."

Upon hearing their mother's cries the dozen ducklings excitedly scrambled into the water and quickly swam over to her to be reunited at long last.

Seeing the successful reunion Connor grinned again and watched as the large family swam together and returned to the reeds to take shelter from the prying eyes of the public.

"Well, it looks like you did good, kid." Hank stated as he joined Connor by the pond and watched the family of ducks disappear into the reeds. "You saved a dozen little ducks and you didn't try to keep them."

Giving Hank an odd glance Connor tried to feign innocence on the remark. "Why would I keep them?"

"Because you like animals, and I know you have a soft spot for animals in distress." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave the deviant a knowing glance and a coy smirk. "If they hadn't found their mother or an adoptive mother I know you would've taken them back to the house to raise them until they were big enough to take care of themselves."

"...Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Anyone who can take a few minutes out of their day to help someone in distress is always a good thing."

Smirking as he took a literal mental image of the ducklings swimming about safely in the pond Connor felt a true sense of accomplishment and felt like he truly had done a good thing for innocent creatures that otherwise wouldn't have been able to fend for themselves.

"Come on." Patting the deviant's right shoulder Hank turned around and began heading back out to the street. "Let's go see if there's a kitten stuck in a tree you can rescue."

_**-End of Story-** _

**Author's Note:**

> The world is full of doom and gloom right now, so why not create something a little more positive and silly? ^.^
> 
> This was also inspired by Rhinozilla's recurring them in their "Camaraderie" and "Snapshots" series where Connor is an adorable butterfly magnet, so I dare to up the cuteness by seeing those butterflies and raising the stakes with ducklings!!
> 
> I honestly love seeing videos of people saving animals, so I hope this story makes you feel better, too! <3


End file.
